The Pact
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: A twist on the morning after the Big Bang.


_These aren't my characters but I borrowed them. This scene takes place after the Bing Bang but I've taken the liberty of changing some dialogue and scenes._

David had just woken up from the most mind blowing night of his life. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed over to the other side of the bed. A certain long legged blonde was gone but David could hear the shower running in Maddie's bathroom. He sat up in bed with a huge smile covering his face and a sheet partially covering his nakedness. Last night had been like Christmas, a first kiss, and a winning lottery ticket all wrapped into one magical experience.

The sexual tension and feelings between him and Maddie had been simmering for a long time but it had taken the astronaut's visit to set things in motion. That was ok, David thought, Sam was gone and he was here; in Maddie's bed wrapped in her sex-scented silk sheets. David couldn't remember when he had been so sexually sated and so damn happy. He was head over heels in love with Maddie Hayes and he planned on making her happy for the rest of her life.

As David's thoughts were going through his mind, thoughts were also going through Maddie's. She was scared sick of the way she had lost control last night with David. She had done some things, said some things that she never thought she would. This loss of self-control coupled with her intense feelings for David were too much for her. She was head over heels crazy about David Addison. Irresponsible, smug, love 'em and leave 'em Addison and she was frightened out of her mind. Maddie sighed deeply as she came to a conclusion; she knew he wouldn't like it. Truth, be told, she didn't like it herself but it had to be. They would make a pact that last night never happened. They were the only two that knew what happened, so, like the kiss in the garage, it never happened.

Maddie came out of her bedroom fully dressed and ready for the day. David was still naked in bed; ready and hoping for another hour or so of lovemaking. He looked at Maddie in her work clothes, make-up in place and a creeping feeling of doubt and fear was starting at the base of his noggin. He sat up shooting Maddie with his irresistible to all women crooked smile and smoldering green eyes.

"Dressed for the office, I see." He looked her up and down with a heated glance that started a fire in Maddie's belly and made her pulse quicken. She stared at David draped nude over her silk sheets and it took every ounce of her self-control not to throw off her clothes and jump back into bed with him. Instead, she looked at him with cold blue eyes. "It was a mistake, David," she told him, her words dripping with ice.

For a minute, David was taken aback. He stood up wrapping the sheet around his waist, suddenly feeling modest and vulnerable in front of this woman. Finally he croaked out. "What?"

Maddie looked at him; actually she was looking past him. She would not meet his eyes. David knew her very well and knew that she really wasn't feeling what she was telling him. "I said David that last night was a mistake."

"A mistake huh?" David drawled slowly. Why did his voice have such power over her, Maddie asked herself wretchedly.

"Yes, a mistake," she told him firmly using the voice he recognized when dealing with clients. "Last night should never have happened and…" she searched her mind for the right words. "We have to make a pact."

David was confused, hurt and more than a little angry. "A _**pact**_?" he asked. Maddie could hear the hurt and confusion, see the anger in his eyes but she continued on believing this was the right thing for them; for her. "Yes David," she said her voice tinged with annoyance, "You do know what pact means?"

He threw her a nasty look. "Yes, I know what pact means. What I don't know is how it applies to us." He swung is arm around pointing to the bed. "To what we did there?"

"I said it never happened. Nothing happened there. _Get it_." She was confused herself but floundered on. Even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous and childish, "A pact that _it_ never happened you see!" No he didn't see and neither did she.

David sat down hard on the bed allowing the sheet to drop. Maddie gulped and turned away. "Why?"

Maddie started to get angry. She knew what she was saying was wrong and the sight that David's body was having on her senses was making her head reel. "You aren't who I'm supposed to be with." She threw at him wishing she could take the words back when she saw the hurt in David's eyes.

David had enough. Really did he need to have her demean him like this? She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her so why was she playing this game; talking about this pact crap? David looked into her eyes; icy blue met his deep green and made a decision. He wasn't going to beg her or try and convince her she was wrong. David knew in his gut it would be useless to attempt to change her mind.

"Fine." He heard himself agreeing as he began to dress. He noticed Maddie's eyes riding over him and saw the lust there, saw how her neck was reddening under her blouse. "Yeah you're right."

"I am?" Maddie was startled. She never thought David would agree to her pact idea this quickly.

"You is." He told her "We don't belong together. You need someone like the space cowboy." He told her nonchalantly. "Maybe you can still catch him before he leaves town." He threw at her. He knew she didn't want Sam and from the way she reacted to his lovemaking last night; he knew she wouldn't be able to keep away from him. And he wasn't going to make it easy. Two can play this game; he thought angrily with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Wipe that smug look off of your face Addison!" She was agitated and confused "You'll be begging to be with me again. Very soon."

"Oh yeah." He flung at her "Let's see who's begging who." David finished dressing and left leaving Maddie standing forlorn in her bedroom wondering what exactly she had done.

Maddie drove to work feeling sadness in her heart and an emptiness in her soul. She should be happy today, she berated herself . She knew she had feelings for David for quite some time now. Even before that kiss that never happened in the garage, she knew she loved David. She had been hit with her feelings for him like a ton of bricks when Jillian came to town. She had realized then she cared for him as more than just a business partner. Then when she had thought she would never see him again when he was going underground after being falsely accused of murder; she had thought her heart would shatter with the thought of never seeing him again. After the kiss in the garage she had wanted more but it didn't seem like David wasn't ready or willing to meet her half way so she buried her feelings. But David had to know how she felt about him when she followed him to New York after the death of his ex-brother-in law. Finding out that David had actually been married to another woman had been like a punch to her gut. _He had never mentioned it to her; maybe he still was in love with his wife. Maybe they would reconcile;_ all these thoughts prodded her to hop on a plane and follow him across the country to be with him.

_**Then Sam**_. Did she use Sam as a way to get David to reveal how he felt about her? She knew deep in her heart she had no intention of marrying Sam. It had worked. David was jealous and then there was last night. She had thought it was Sam, not David, lying in her bed. She had said some things. She and David had fought and then made love. Over and over. David had admitted he loved her when she was in his arms. He had held her so tenderly; the look in his green eyes was so fill of happiness. Maddie hated herself for changing that look to one of hurt and anger. What was wrong with her? Why did she say such things to David this morning after they had finally made love? She loved him and he said he loved her; but the uncertainty in her mind about David was out weighing her feelings of love. Why did she feel so uncertain about him? But was that look of love real or had she imagined it? In the light of day Maddie couldn't be sure. Did he really mean it? Oh, Maddie realized that David loved her but how did he love her? Was his love the forever I want to make you my wife love? Maddie knew how deeply David had been hurt by Tess and Jillian so was he even willing to make another commitment? Did he even want to? Did David think of their previous night's activities as another notch on his crowded belt buckle or was last night special to him? How could she ask him any of these questions? Maddie felt her stomach clench. Being with David would turn her ordered world topsy-turvy. She hated to feel out of sorts, nervous and unsure especially over a man. Maybe she should he walking on air but instead she was crying; her mascara running as she pulled into the garage. She felt her life spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to stop it. Living with her pact decision was the first step. She _would_ get over David and she _would_ forget how he made her feel last night. _**She would**_. Maddie put her head on the steering wheel and said a prayer to a God she wasn't sure she believed in.

David had never felt so aggravated in his life. What a crazy broad he had fallen for. He knew that she loved him. He could see it in her eyes; feel it in her touch. She was crazy about him. He was crazy about her too so why was she making it a problem? She sure had seemed to be putty in his hands last night. He was sure he had her; well he was wrong. But he would have Maddie. It may take some time and some game playing of his own but she would be his.

"Good Morning Miss Hayes!" Agnes greeted Maddie with her usual exuberance.

"Good Morning Agnes." Maddie returned her greeting giving a quick glance at David's office.

"He isn't in yet." Agnes told her. At that moment, the two women could hear his singing from down the hall.

David got out of the elevator and slapped on his happy, go-lucky persona. He would be damned if he let her see the way her words had wounded him this morning. He began his finger snapping, dance routine down the corridor. "Your love is like Bad Medicine. Bad Medicine is what I need." He sang out Bon Jovi. "Shake it up just Bad Medicine." All the way into Blue Moon.

He saw Maddie standing by the reception desk with Agnes and turned up his singing and dancing just for her. "Hey ladies!" he greeted them with a huge smile as he danced his way into his office closing the door behind him.

Maddie was flabbergasted! Was he kidding? He was supposed to be unhappy and devastated; but he was singing and dancing like it was any other day. Like last night never happened. Wait? Wasn't that what she told him she wanted? Didn't she tell him to make a pact that last night never happened? But why was he listening to her? He never listened to her before; Maddie was extremely annoyed, confused, and irritated at David's behavior. Agnes was talking to her but she wasn't hearing a word she was saying. Her thoughts were concentrated on David and the pact she had initiated.

Before she could help herself, Maddie barged into David's office. He was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk whispering into the phone. He looked up startled when Maddie threw open the door. He said something into the phone replaced the receiver and greeted Maddie with a heart stopping grin. "Morning Partner."

Maddie didn't know what to say or why she had come into David's office. She was wondering who he was whispering with the phone. No, she would not let her thoughts go into that direction. What David did on his own time was not her business. They were only friends and business associates. She needed to let him know this. Yes, that is why she came into his office.

"Soooo. What do I owe the pleasure of your company on such a wonderful morning?"

"Wonderful why?" She was hoping he would say something about last night.

"Well fifth day in a row I haven't woken up as a giant cockroach." He teased.

"Yeah well just wanted to remind you about our meeting with the new client at 11:30."

David nodded. "I'm reminded." He searched her eyes. "And?"

Maddie looked at him; into his eyes which she promised herself she would not do "And?"

"Annndddd. It seems like you got something more on that honey blonde head of yours." He waited; his green eyes boring a hole into her.

"Uh well." She was unsure of where this was going; words jut tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I just want you to know David that I don't want any of this to hurt our friendship."

"This?" he repeated. Where was she going now with this speech he wondered partly nervous and partly amused.

"This. Us?"

"There's an _us_ now?' he could not resist that barb and it had the effect he wanted as he saw Maddie's eyes widen in shock.

"No!" she snapped at him trying to regain her composure. What was she doing? Why had she come in here? "Anyway, David I just don't want our friendship to suffer because of what happened last night."

David scratched his head a look of puzzlement covered his face "Last night? Nothing happened last night that I can remember." He told her pointedly eyes green glass.

Maddie looked away "Of course. Nothing happened last night." She said through clenched teeth. "Just want to make sure we are still good friends. Pals."

Is this blonde kidding? David shook his head in amusement. She really was a piece of work. She couldn't leave things at the _pact_ scmact stage. Nooooo. Now, she had to pour salt in the wound by saying they were, umm, what was that word she used? Oh yeah, _pals_! Well two can play the same game, he thought. But he knew he was the much better player.

"Of course, pal. We are the bestest of friends." David fluttered his eyes at her "Maybe we can go shoe shopping later?" He asked in a high falsetto voice. "Or go for a stroll in the park? Isn't that what pals do?" He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of his mouth.

Maddie was enraged at his amusement. "What's so funny David?" she asked fury coating her voice.

David got up and perched on the front of his desk inches from where she stood. "Nothing. Nothing is funny." He told her quietly; a smirk visible on his face.

Maddie felt his nearness; she could feel his hot breathe on her face. She moved back. This pact thing was not going to be easy she realized with a sinking feeling in her belly. Maddie looked at him and had a sudden urge to throw him down on the desk and kiss that smirk off of his mouth. She turned to leave the office with his laughter following behind her.

The two detectives remained behind closed doors until Agnes buzzed them that the client was there to meet with them. The client was a successful financial planning and accounting firm who was looking for a qualified detective agency to put on retainer to do background checks on prospective employees. The retainer was a large one and would be a huge boost to the finances of Blue Moon.

Maddie held down the buzzer. "Please send the client into my office and inform Mr. Addison to meet us here. Thank you."

Maddie stood to greet the clients, James Ray and Marcy Lynn, the owners and partners of the firm. David burst into the office and perched on the edge of Maddie's desk facing the clients who were already beginning to tell Maddie what they needed from Blue Moon. Maddie couldn't help but watch David's mouth move as he spoke to the clients. Did he always lick his lips like that? She couldn't help but notice how the suit jacket he wore was molded to the muscles of his arms and chest. She momentarily lost track of what James Ray was saying. She felt her face redden as she tried to cover for her inattentiveness.

David loved it. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Maddie seemed to be more interested in the fit of his jacket and the movement of his mouth than what the client had to say. He made sure not to let Maddie see that he even noticed she was in the room.

When the client's left an hour later Blue Moon had a signed contract and a large retainer as a parting gift. Maddie was ecstatic. Finally, Blue Moon seemed to be a success! Maddie turned to David with a huge smile. He was still perched on the corner of her desk.

"Good work Blondie." David told her. "We're finally in the money, honey." David stood up slowly. He looked at Maddie who looked so damn sexy and had the urge to push her on her lavender sofa and make passionate love to her. David had an idea that she would be open to a little tryst by the look in her eyes but he refrained himself. She had to come to him. Maddie made the pact; she had to be the one to break it. David just hoped it didn't take too long. "Well if there is nothing else you need from me." David looked into her eyes. "I guess I'll meander into my office." He yawned broadly. "Don't know why I feel so damn tired today." His eyes roamed slowly over Maddie's body causing her blood to boil. "Do you?" David winked as he strutted out of her office.

"Damn you David!" Maddie fumed when he closed the door behind him. Maddie desperately tried to lose herself in the company's ledger accounts. She should have been thrilled that Blue Moon had the money to pay its bills but instead she was feeling out of sorts. Despite trying to forget what occurred between her and David the previous night memories were speeding through her fevered brain like a runaway train. _The slaps, the kisses; the overwhelming passion that rocked her to her very soul._ Maddie closed her eyes and leaned her head back as thoughts of David's lovemaking filled her mind. Who knew that David Addison, the man who drove her crazy for more than three years could drive her mad in the bedroom? That green eyed devil knew her body and erogenous zones better than she did! Maddie had never felt such a wild abandon with any other man. Her body had been a raging inferno. Shame crept over her as she remembered the things she had said; the things she had done. Maddie felt herself dampen; David's magic fingers and tongue gave her pleasure she had never imagined; she never thought she could come so many times or so intensely until he began to make love to her. The force of her orgasms brought out the animal in her. A red blush of embarrassment covered her neck and chest. Who was that wild woman who scratched at David's back drawing blood; who was that crazed woman that clawed at the sheets as she screamed his name over and over in ecstasy? Maddie felt her shame deepen when she remembered how she had begged him to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Oh God, what have I done she asked herself as tears pricked her already swollen eyes. Damn David Addison. She hated him and hated herself more for craving him even as she tried to forget their lovemaking. Maddie sighed as she sat up determined to finish the paperwork on her desk. She would forget last night. _She would_.

David leaned back in his chair as a smug smile crept up his face. Yeah Blondie let's see how long you can hold out. David could see that Maddie wanted him but she had to come to him. She had to break the pact and she would he knew it was just a matter of time. David kept replaying the night before in his mind. Wow, what a night. Who knew that the ice cold Maddie Hayes could turn into such a wild woman between the sheets; under the sheets; over the sheets? David felt his groin tighten when he recalled how she melted under his hands. Wow, he had fantasied about sex with Maddie since the day he had met her but never in his wildest imaginings could he conjure up the passionate woman she actually was. And when he found that spot on the back of her neck he thought she would combust on the spot. David chuckled to himself as he remembered how she screamed his name when he brought her to orgasm over and over again. She was putty in his experienced hands and he loved it. David thought about her sexy body that writhed under his expert hands and tongue; and the way she couldn't keep her hands and mouth off of him brought him the most intense pleasure he had ever had with a woman. He was turned on by how he turned her on. She was a wildcat in bed and David couldn't get enough of her. But suddenly David's smug smile turned to one of sadness. He finally admitted to himself that Maddie had really hurt him that morning with her bullshit pact crap. How could she say those things to him this morning after he had told her he loved her? He could still hear her cold words. _"You aren't who I'm supposed to be with."_ What the hell did she mean by that? That hurt him big time but he wouldn't let her see it. Just because he didn't have an Ivy League education or big bucks didn't mean they didn't belong together? David brushed his hair with his hands. He didn't think she really meant it; it was just a tactic to push him away. He knew Maddie loved him just as much as he loved her but she would have to discover that on her own. Sure he could see that she lusted after him but that wasn't what he wanted from her. He didn't want to play games; he didn't want to trick her into breaking the pact to get her into bed. No, he wanted her for keeps and if it took what was between her legs to make her admit how much she loved him then David would play along. He knew they belonged together he would just have to wait until she realized it too.

Maddie came out of her office a few hours later. She was looking for an excuse to see David and she had found one. She needed to see if he had a missing expense receipt she needed to complete the accounting ledger. She headed for David's office but was stopped by the sound of Agnes' voice. "He's not in."

Maddie stopped in front of David's door and spun around to face Agnes. "Not in?"

"Not in." Agnes shook her head. "He left about an hour ago." She saw Maddie's face drop; Agnes knew something was going on between her two hard headed bosses. "He said he had things to do."

Maddie plastered a smile on her face. "Oh that's fine." It wasn't. How could he leave without saying goodnight? How could he leave without her? Maddie felt her heart crack. Damn that man! "I just needed to see him for a receipt. It can wait." Maddie headed back to her office with a lump in her throat and a pain in her heart.

David went straight home and spent the night drinking beer and watching a ballgame on TV. He wondered what Maddie was doing? He wondered what her reaction was when she found out he left early. David tried to concentrate on the game but thoughts of Maddie kept interfering. David knew early on in the relationship that he felt more than lust or friendship for his complicated boss but it had taken that murdering blonde to make him realize how deeply he loved her. David knew he wasn't the most vocal man in the world; it was difficult for him to voice his feelings. He told Maddie he loved her last night but why couldn't he have told her before they wound up in bed? Maybe that would have changed her feelings about their lovemaking? Who knew? David sighed deeply as he polished off another can of beer. He was playing with fire trying to get Maddie to admit she wanted him. He hoped he wouldn't get badly burnt in the process.

A few miles away, Maddie was lying in bed trying to find oblivion in sleep but of course_ he_ kept intruding into her thoughts. Maddie sat up with a start. _The kiss in the garage!_ How quickly did David agree that the kiss never happened? And when she made an attempt to talk about it who was the one who said that it was nothing? What had he said? _'It was a farewell hug, a goodbye kiss_...' Maddie remembered how she had felt after David had made light of their kiss; hurt, frustrated and maybe a little bit angry. Maddie thought about how he was so quickly he agreed to forget their lovemaking ever happened. She really thought that David was crazy about her; could she have been wrong? Maddie's doubts were growing. Maybe he didn't want a serious relationship or _any_ relationship with her? Did he mean to make love to her last night or did things just get out of hand. She knew she should have stopped him but when he pulled her into his arms and their lips met she had felt such a deep want and love that she was incapable of pulling away. She loved him! And not knowing if he loved her in return is what was driving her insane. She said some mean things to him this morning; cruel and cold. How could she tell him that he wasn't the man she was supposed to be with when he was the only man she was supposed to be with? He was the only man she wanted. Maddie hated herself for making that stupid pact! She lay in bed the rest of the night hoping and praying that she would open her eyes to see David at the foot of her bed but that was not to be. Finally, she fell asleep at dawn and was awakened by the alarm clock a couple of hours later.

Maddie got into Blue Moon earlier than usual; she was too wound up to stay at home. She met Agnes in the elevator going up to Blue Moon.

"Miss Hayes!" Agnes greeted Maddie as she stepped into the elevator. "You're here bright and early today!"

Maddie looked at Agnes with a half-smile. "I have some paper work I have to catch up with."

Agnes nodded, hair flying, earrings bobbing. The two women rode up in silence until Agnes blurted out. "Everything ok between you and Mr. Addison?"

Maddie turned to Agnes with a frown. "And why wouldn't everything be ok?" Maddie snapped then instantly regretted her tone. Seemed she was doing a lot of regretting in the past couple of days. Maddie sighed. "Sorry I snapped."

Agnes looked at Maddie with her big brown eyes but remained silent. She knew something was up.

Maddie felt Agnes' eyes boring into her. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm tired." Maddie swallowed. "Why would you ask me if everything was ok between me and David?"

Agnes shrugged. "I don't know. Just seemed things were strained between you two yesterday." Agnes shrugged again.

Maddie shook her head. She wished the damn elevator would hurry up. Agnes was too wise and saw too much. "No everything is fine between us." Maddie nodded. "Yes, fine." What could she say that they had screwed their brains out the night before last and that she had regretted it and made a pact? Of course it was none of Agnes' business anyway.

"Fine." Agnes repeated.

Maddie sat in her office waiting for David to come in. She looked at the clock on her desk which read 10:00 am. Where was he? Maddie was just about to walk into the outer office when Agnes buzzed her that a client was there to see her.

Maddie stood up to greet the client; a plain woman in her late twenties. "I'm Maddie Hayes." Maddie waved to a chair. "How may I help you?"

The woman threw Maddie a shy smile which almost made her pretty. She sat down daintily. "Hello my name is Margaret Kendall..."

As Margaret spoke David blew into the office. He bent down to shake Margaret's hand. "David Addison." Then he flew over and perched on the edge of Maddie's desk beside Maddie who was leaning with her back against it. Maddie could smell David's cologne and his animal muskiness. She inhaled deeply and tried to concentrate on the client.

"Sorry for the interruption Miss Kendall." Maddie threw David a dirty look. "Please continue."

Margaret told the detectives that she was in love with a man her father disapproved of. She was rich and he was a poor bartender from the other side of the tracks. She wanted to prove to her rich father that her fiancé Robert Murphy truly loved her and was not after her money.

"My father has told me repeatedly that Robert is not the man I am supposed to be with." Margaret was near tears.

"Gee where have I heard those words before?" David scratched his head, Maddie ignored him.

"How are we supposed to prove that he loves you Miss Kendall? I'm not sure what you are hiring us to do?" Maddie was confused.

Both Maddie and David were aware of how this case paralleled their own relationship. Maddie was the rich girl from an upper class family while David was the working class kid from a family from South Philadelphia. On paper they were never supposed to be together. But life wasn't paper.

Margaret left soon after leaving David and Maddie alone together in her office. Maddie cleared her throat and sat behind her desk. "So how should we begin?" Maddie was happy they had something they could work on together. Maybe David would make a move to break her stupid pact.

"Begin?" David spun around; he was still perched on her desk but now he was facing Maddie who was sitting in her chair. David couldn't help but gaze down at her legs which were peeking out from under her skirt which was hiked up to her thighs. He dragged his eyes away because if he started to think about how those legs felt under his hands and wrapped around his waist he knew that he would attempt to seduce her. And that was not going to happen. He knew he needed to distance himself from her or his plans would blow up in his face.

"The case. We should look into Robert Murphy's background." Maddie could see David's eyes on her legs. She deliberately turned her chair around to give David a better look at her legs. But instead of drooling over her David just looked away.

"Ok." David stood stretching his long arms over his head. "Guess I'll head over to my office and do some digging." He winked at Maddie. "Let me know what you dig up and then we can exchange notes."

Maddie stared at David's back as he strutted out of her office. Business as usual? Sure seemed like it.

A couple of hours later Maddie headed to David's office with the information she had found on Robert Murphy. It didn't look too good. Robert couldn't seem to hold a steady job, his credit was maxed out and he had a long history with women. Not the type of guy a rich father will welcome marrying his daughter.

David leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk as he listened to Maddie tell him about Robert Murphy.

"So what do you think?"

"Think?"

"About Robert and Margaret?" Maddie stood in front of David's desk.

David shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I mean just because he's poor doesn't mean he doesn't loves her; it doesn't mean he does love her either." David shook his head. "How can we prove if this man loves this woman? I mean we don't know either of them and we've never even seen them together?" David couldn't care less about this case he was on pins and needles wondering what was going through Maddie's head. The way her dress was hugging her body and his recollection of what was under that dress was making his pants tighten. He licked his lips. "So what do you think?"

Maddie told him she didn't know. She couldn't help but notice that David was excited; she averted her eyes from the tent in his pants. "Maybe we should pay a visit to Mr. Murphy."

"Good idea boss." David hitched up his pants as he pushed out of his chair "I guess I'll make my way over to the bar where lover boy works. Maybe then I'll be able to tell if he's in _looove."_ David smirked. "I'll see you later."

Maddie was perturbed that David chose to go to the bar alone. She wasn't going to beg him to take her. To hell with David Addison, Maddie seethed as she waited for him to return to Blue Moon. Unfortunately, it was Murphy's day off so David didn't have the chance to meet him.

David and Maddie spent the rest of the day trying to find out all they could on Robert Murphy. They had uncovered some additional unsavory information on the man. He also had been arrested and did a short stint in prison.

David was sitting on the sofa in Maddie's office with his shirt sleeves rolled up, his tie thrown aside and his shirt half unbuttoned. Maddie could see the hairs on David's chest when she looked at him. She was trying _not_ to look at him but was not succeeding. Here they were alone in her office; after _that _night and he wasn't making any attempt to get into her panties. Maddie was confused. Sure she had made it clear that they should forget that night ever happened and that she didn't want it to happen again; but since when did David start following her orders? Maddie tried to concentrate on the papers she was reading but it was very hard. Why David _wasn't_ trying to seduce her; that was what was at the fore front of her mind.

David was looking at Maddie through his long lashes. He saw how she was looking at him; a mixture of longing and confusion etched on her face. He knew Maddie and he knew she was wondering why he wasn't making any moves on her. _Not_ that he _didn't_ want to make any movies on _her;_ but she would have to come to him. After all, she was the one who had told him that they were a mistake and that they were pals. Let her stew in her juices; she would come around. All David knew was that if he pursued Maddie she would run. He knew that she loved him and she would eventually pursue him…hopefully she wouldn't wait too long because he didn't know how long he could last without being with her; making love to her. He had to push these thoughts out of his mind or he would ruin his plan by pushing Maddie onto her desk and making love to her til she begged for mercy.

"So partner. Should we call it a night?" He stood up stretching his arms over his head and causing his shirt to ride up revealing his flat, muscular belly. Maddie tuned her eyes from his stomach to his face. "Guess so." She told him softly.

"Can I get a lift?" He grinned revealing his even white teeth.

Maddie pulled the car to the curb in front of David's apartment building. Her body was aching for him. She turned to David who she could see through the corner of her eye was looking at her. She didn't want him to leave her but how could she let him know she wanted him without feeling like a fool for making that stupid pact. She sighed.

David was hoping that Maddie would make her move. He ached for her. "Well guess this is good night."

"Guess so." Maddie noticed David made no move to leave. "You know David I didn't mean to hurt you." No, that wasn't what she wanted to say.

"Hurt me?" What the hell was she saying? He was annoyed. "I'm fine." He snapped. "I'm fine with it."

Maddie felt her temper rise. So he was fine? "Oh I'm so glad you're fine."

David moved closer to her. "I don't think you're fine with it though."

Maddie was getting nervous. "Now why would you say that?" Her voice was shaky. She felt him closing in on her backing her against the car seat but she didn't move away.

David's breath tickled her face. "I think you made a mistake but are too proud to admit it." David's fingers caressed her leg.

Maddie gasped when she felt David's hand snaking up her skirt. She moved her hips to meet his wandering fingers. Maddie closed her eyes.

David chuckled deep in his throat. She was so close to breaking the pact. David's fingers brushed across Maddie's damp panties; her legs opened wider for him. "Come on baby tell me what you want." David was lost in what he was doing but he suddenly realized that he was seducing her. No, he had to stop. Despite how hard his dick was he didn't want to just fuck her; he wanted her forever. Maddie had to admit she wanted him, loved him. It had to be that way.

Maddie was moving against David's hand. She was so close. Her eyes flew open when she felt David moving away from her. "David?" She questioned.

David sat up straight. "What's happening here?" His green eyes were wide with confusion. "Do you want me or not?"

Maddie didn't know what to say. Yes she wanted him but how could she admit it to wise-cracking, take nothing serious, womanizing David Addison. She looked down as she fixed her skirt. She couldn't meet those blazing green eyes that seemed to be beseeching her to say something.

David nodded. "I thought so." He slammed out of the car and walked into his building without a backward glance.

Maddie didn't know how she was going to act when she saw David at the office. Her feelings were in turmoil; her body was aching for her green eyed partner who seemed to have little interest in a relationship with her. Or did he? Maddie remembered last night with a pang; she thought about how David's eyes had pleaded with her. Maybe he did want her; love her; but Maddie was afraid to take a chance. What if she was just another blonde that he would quickly tire of? Maddie heard the ping of the elevator reaching her floor. She hesitated a minute before she stepped out; she was tempted to turn on her heels and run back home. She had a fleeting thought to run away to Chicago to visit her parents but she quickly pushed that thought away. She wasn't a coward; she would face this crisis in her life head on.

When Maddie came through the door of the agency she quickly threw Agnes a cheerful hello but couldn't help a quick peek at David's door as she rushed to her office. Before she reached her office door, Maddie heard Agnes' lilting voice. "He isn't in yet."

Maddie spun around with a scowl. "And why would I need to know if _he_ is in or not Miss Dipesto?"

Agnes shrugged. Sometimes Maddie thought that the kooky receptionist saw too much with those soft brown eyes. Maddie huffed and slammed into her office.

Later that morning Maddie was paid a visit by Margaret Kendall's rich father. Maddie was curious what the older man had to say to her. David still hadn't made an appearance at work and Maddie was inwardly fuming but she plastered on a fake smile as she motioned for the old man to take a seat in her office. He declined. Maddie was flabbergasted at what the old man wanted. He disapproved of his daughter's bond with Robert Murphy and would do anything in his power to destroy the relationship. Robert Murphy was a very handsome charmer with no money and a string of failed relationships in his past he was not good enough for the daughter of one of the richest men in California; or so Kendall thought. Maddie just listened wishing that David was here to listen to what Mr. Kendall wanted them to do. He wanted to pay Blue Moon a large sum of money to have them tell his daughter that Robert Murphy didn't love her.

Maddie looked at the old man with disgust. "But what if he really loves Margaret?"

Kendall sneered. "I doubt that he does but even if he loves my daughter he is not the man she is supposed to be with."

Maddie shuddered inwardly when she remembered saying those words to David. She hadn't realized at the time how cold and cruel they sounded. But back to Kendall. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but you can keep your money. You can't choose who your daughter loves Mr. Kendall." Maddie got up and ushered the old man out of her office. She was repulsed by the old man and wanted him out of her sight.

As Maddie turned to go back to her office, Agnes stopped her. "Oh Mr. Addison just called. He told me to tell you to meet him at the bar where Robert Murphy works." Agnes relayed the rest of David's message to Maddie.

David wanted Maddie to talk to Murphy. Maybe a woman could tell if a man was in love because he sure couldn't. The man seemed sincere in his love for Margaret Kendall (he didn't mention her by name) but David still couldn't be sure.

Murphy was telling David how he met his fiancée in a driving school class when a tall red head sidled over to David at the bar. David smiled at her and gave her the Addison once over. Just because he was in love with Maddie didn't mean he was dead. A thought flew David's head when the redhead returned his look. He may be playing with fire with what he was about to do; and it would either fan a flame or burn him but he decided to take the chance. As David waited for Maddie to show up he kept up a flirtation with the stunning redhead whose name was Jen. Jen was a cocktail waitress at a bar that Murph worked at a couple of years back. David could tell that the sexy redhead and Murph were only friends so as far as David could tell by watching the bartender's dealings with the women in the bar and the way he spoke about Margaret was that he was true to her. But how could anyone be sure of what was inside someone's heart? There had to be something that would prove Robert Murphy's love.

As soon as Maddie stepped into the bar her eyes were immediately drawn to a gorgeous redhead who was almost draped over David. A red hot jealousy spread over her. Who the hell was that woman and what was she doing with David? Maddie swallowed the urge to pull every red strand out of the woman's head as she headed over to Murphy.

From the corner of his eyes David saw Maddie enter the bar; he pretended not to see her as he turned all his attention on Jen.

Maddie put on her smile mask as she passed David but pretended she didn't know him. They had agreed to make believe they were strangers so she could get the dirt on Robert Murphy.

Maddie wanted to strangle the woman who she noticed had her hand on David's arm but she pushed down her ice cold anger. She was here to talk to Robert Murphy not watch David in his attempt to pick up this redhead so she strode over to where Robert was washing down the bar with a rag. He looked up at the beautiful blonde who seated herself on the bar stool in front of him. She was a looker. "What can I get you?"

"A white wine please." Murph place a chilled glass of wine in front of her.

Maddie made small talk with Murphy but she couldn't stop watching David and the redhead out of the corner of her eye. Those green eyes were only _supposed_ to twinkle like that for her! That lopsided grin was only _supposed_ to be directed at her! Maddie felt her guts twist as she thought about how she told David that he wasn't the man she was_ supposed_ to be with!

Maddie shook those thoughts out of her head as she turned her charms on Robert Murphy. She was going to attempt to pick him up to see if he would cheat on Margaret Kendall but Murphy turned her down gently. "You are one beautiful woman Maddie but I am engaged to a wonderful woman so, well, I'm off the market."

Maddie prodded Robert about his fiancée and let him talk; and talk he did. With a woman's intuition Maddie believed that Robert Murphy loved Margaret Kendall with all his heart. As she spoke to him the phone rang and Murphy excused himself as she called to his coworker that he had to leave. He slipped off his apron; bid Maddie goodbye and was out the door like a bat at of hell.

Maddie tried to catch David's eyes to clue him in on what was going on but he was too engrossed in the redhead. Finally, she drained her glass of wine, laid a couple of bills on the table and left the bar without a backward glance. David noticed Maddie's exit and followed closely behind her.

He caught up with Maddie at the BMW. She threw him a filthy look when he reached the car. "Oh unglue yourself from your fan club?"

She was jealous. David ignored her insinuation. "What happened with Murphy?"

Maddie didn't feel like talking to David; she was hurt and angry but she couldn't let him see it. "I tried to pick him up." Maddie turned to David who had his feet up on the dashboard and was relaxing against the seat.

David smiled. "And?"

"He told me that if he was free he would love to take me out but he was in love with another woman." Maddie shrugged. "Guess he really does love Margaret." Maddie began to tell David about her visit from Margaret's father. David was angry and annoyed at the old man. He knew Maddie had put him in his place and was glad.

The detectives got back to the office and were about to call Margaret Kendall when the phone rang. It was Margaret begging them to come down to the police station because Robert was accused of killing her father!

Maddie and David were stunned that Robert had confessed to killing Mr. Kendall but Margaret claimed she was the one who had actually killed her father. The police didn't know who to believe so they were holding both Robert and Margaret until the mess could be straightened out.

The truth came to light when Maddie and David went to look at the house where Mr. Kendall was burnt up. They were shocked to see the old man was alive. He told the detectives that he was dying and he admitted to have faked his death to frame Robert Murphy to get him out of Margaret's life but it had blown up in his face. He realized now that his daughter and her fiancée were very much in love; both had confessed to a crime they hadn't done in order to protect the other. Kendall told Maddie and David he planned to remain dead because he couldn't stand the thought of his daughter's disgust if she discovered his nefarious plan.

Maddie drove David home quietly; each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Neither was in the mood for any games that night. David bade Maddie good night and raced into his building with a friendly wave. Maddie was too tired to even be upset. Both felt into much needed sleep; both their minds and bodies needed rest.

A couple of days later David was sitting in his office with his feet propped on his desk deep in thought. Maybe this thing with Maddie was not meant to be. It didn't seem as if she were any closer to admitting she wanted him. David sighed as he picked up the ringing phone.

Maddie walked into the main office just as Agnes was answering the phone. Agnes threw Maddie a furtive glance as she buzzed David's office. "Mr. Addison, a Jen is on the phone for you." Agnes nodded. "You have a good night too Mr. Addison."

Maddie felt her heart clench. Why was that woman from the bar calling David? Had he asked her out? Maddie was filled with misery. What had she done? She couldn't let David go out with another woman! But what could she do?

"I said goodnight Miss Hayes." Agnes repeated. She knew Maddie was probably jealous about a woman calling Mr. Addison but maybe this was a good thing. Maybe now she would admit her feelings to herself that she loved him. Agnes pulled her large tote bag over her arm as she headed for the door where Bert was waiting for her. The rest of the staff had already left for the night.

Maddie finally heard Agnes. "Oh yes Agnes. Have a wonderful night." She headed toward David's office and knocked lightly on his door.

"Spit and slide under."

David was pleased to see Maddie coming into his office. He had just gotten off the phone with Jen. He told the redhead that he couldn't go out with her because he was in love with a complicated blonde that he couldn't get out of his head. David didn't want any other woman. He wanted Maddie and tonight he prayed he would have her. Come on Maddie! Tell me how you feel. David pleaded to Maddie silently.

"What have I done to deserve the pleasure of your company partner?" Just the sight of her in her silk dress with the slit up her leg was making his blood pound though his body.

"Just coming in to say goodnight." Maddie felt a bit brave. "So any plans?"

"Plans?"

"Plans?"

David shrugged as he pushed out of his chair and headed toward Maddie who was standing in front of his desk. "I don't know. Just got an invitation to go to dinner." He stood so close to Maddie that his breath tickled her face. "Whatcha doing tonight?"

Maddie shrugged; she was annoyed and jealous. "So go. Have fun." She almost snapped.

David laughed to himself as he nodded. "Ok then good night." But he made no move to leave; his eyes bore into Maddie's hurt ones. Why was she hurt? She was the one keeping them apart? David had to push her. "So any plans?"

"Maybe you should run along. Wouldn't want your redhead to get restless." Maddie could have died when those words slipped out of her mouth. He never told her who he was having dinner with.

A smirk slowly worked its way up David's face. "You've turned into quite a detective Maddie." Agnes must have told her. _Thank you Dipesto_.

Maddie ignored him; she turned to leave. She felt David's hand grab her arm and turn her around to face him. Maddie tried to pull away but David was too strong for her; he pushed her against the door forcefully. Maddie met David's green lava with blue rays of death.

"Let me go David." Maddie struggled against him but he pressed his body against hers to hold her still.

"Why? You in a hurry?"

Maddie stopped struggling and scowled at him. "Aren't you?"

He shook his head; David's face turned up into a crooked smile as he placed his finger in Maddie's hair twirling a lock around it. "I'm happy right here?" He said in a slow, soft voice.

"Stop David!" Maddie told him too quickly slapping his hand away from her hair. "Go on your damn date!"

"Welll." David drawled lazily trying to meet her eyes. "Maybe you're a little um jealous?"

Maddie's face turned red and her eyes blazed. She was angry that he was right. Damn him! "No. I. Am. Not. Jealous. Pal." She answered him slowly.

David's mouth twitched. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

David let her go and stepped back. His smile disappeared. "Ok I'll go _PAL_."

Maddie couldn't let him go. She stood against the door unmoving.

"Well do you want me to go?" David moved against her. "Cause if you want me to stay…"

Maddie moved away from David and sat on his black leather sofa without a word. David sat beside her. "Maybe you have things you want to tell me?" David whispered into her ear.

Maddie whimpered as she felt David's hot tongue brush across her ear.

David couldn't keep his hand off of her. He began to unbutton her blouse. Maddie didn't stop David as he pulled off her blouse and bra and began to knead her breasts with both hands. Maddie was moaning. David took the hands that were clasped in her lap and placed them over her aching breasts. David's hands covered hers as he pushed them against her breasts. "See how good you feel baby. You have such beautiful tits honey." David rolled her hands over her breasts in a circular motion. "Yeah feels good huh?" He looked at Maddie; her eyes were closed and soft mewing sounds were escaping from her swollen lips. "Oh David." She moaned as she pushed her aching loins against David's muscular leg. "Please."

Maddie was going to come. She could feel her body tensing and her loins throbbing. She began to pant and call David's name. Maddie brazenly took one of David's hands and placed it between her legs. She heard David chuckle as he began to pet her with her own hand. She opened her eyes as David pulled away leaving her playing with herself. It felt too good and she couldn't stop until waves of pleasure pulsated over her body. She saw the lust in David's eyes as he watched her making herself come.

David moved back and stared at Maddie who was gazing at him with a mixture of shame and anger on her face. "Well if you have nothing to say to me I'll be on my way." David waited. Maddie stood up silently and picked her clothes off the floor without once looking at him. David wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her but he had to wait for her to admit her feelings. "Maddie?"

Maddie hated David Addison! How could he make her melt with just the sound of his voice? How could he make her do things that made her blush when she thought about them? This was wrong. She had to get away from him before she begged him to make love to her right here in his office.

David began to get angry. God, was he so awful that she couldn't admit she wanted him? Well, maybe she was better off with a man she was supposed to be with. He saw her turn her back on him. That was the final straw. David slammed out of the office. He needed a drink; badly.

David was just passing out into a dreamless sleep when he heard loud banging at his front door. He sat up with a start pulling on a pair of blue sweats he found on the floor next to his bed and raced to the door.

"Ok Ok! I'm coming!" David was stunned to see Maddie standing there with a nervous look on her beautiful face. "Maddie?"

Maddie didn't know how she found the courage to go to David's apartment after the little tryst in the office but she knew she had to face her feelings or she was going to lose him. She nearly turned away as the thought crossed her mind that maybe he wasn't alone. What would she do if she found him with that redhead? When David opened the door her bravery left her. "Sorry I should go." Maddie didn't want to know if he wasn't alone. She would die if he wasn't.

"Maddie stop!" David called after her. "Please come in. Why are you here? Is everything alright?" He remembered when she had come to him in the middle of the night when Sam was around and he felt his heart flip. Maybe she was here to tell him she loved him?

Maddie figured he was alone or he wouldn't have called her back. She gathered up her courage and entered David's empty apartment. "Are you alone?" Again the words escaped from her mouth.

David nodded but said nothing. He waited. She was the one to come to him so she would have to be the one to speak.

"I thought we could talk?" Maddie couldn't meet his green eyes.

"Ok." David nodded.

Maddie began to regret coming here as she looked at David who was standing with his arms folded nonchalantly across his chest. He didn't look very interested in what she had to say. "Maybe I should leave." Maddie turned to go.

"Do you really want to go Maddie?" David shook his head. "I can't imagine why you would come all the way over here just to leave without telling me why you came in the first place."

"What?" Maddie hadn't even heard what David said she was too scared and filled with her insecurities. Why had she come here? She had been so brave thinking she could spill her heart and tell him how much she loved him but now she just couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to tell a man her feelings first but there was something she needed to tell him.

David ran his hands through his already sleep tousled hair. Maddie thought he looked adorable. "Why are you here?" David got right to the point.

Maddie averted his eyes. "I just wanted to say that…well...that um…you are not the man I'm not supposed to be with."

David looked at her confusion etching his features. "What?"

Maddie felt like a bear caught in a trap. She looked down at the floor. "I told you the other day that you were not the man I was supposed to be with."

David nodded. "So is that why you came here tonight? To tell me that again?" He was hurt and annoyed. Was she kidding?

Maddie shook her head as she raised her eyes to his. "No David. I came to tell you that you are NOT the man I am not supposed to be with."

"God Maddie what are you telling me?" David was baffled and fed up with her allusions.

"That I love you." Maddie gasped as her hand covered her mouth in horror.

David was thrilled that Maddie had finally admitted she loved him but that didn't take away how much she hurt him by the pact crap she had pulled. He looked at her intently; green eyes filled with questions. "Ok so now you love me?" David pursed his lips and shook his head. "Didn't you love me the other day when you told me you wanted to forget everything that happened between us?"

Maddie felt like an animal caught in a trap. She didn't know what to say? How could she voice her fears without sounding insecure? She lifted her head high. "I told you I love you David. Isn't that enough?"

"Enough? What does that mean? I just want to know why you love me now but didn't love me yesterday? Or the day before?"

Maddie glared at him. "I loved you then too you dope!"

"Calling me names doesn't help what you are trying to convince me of my dear." David wasn't being cruel he really needed Maddie to tell him her reasoning behind her irrational behavior. How did he know for sure that she wouldn't change her mind and demand another pact?

"Damn you David!" Her eyes snapped blue fire. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Tell me Maddie. Why the pact crap?" He combed his hair with his hands. "Do you know how that made me feel? Like shit? Like I wasn't good enough for you. That I'm really not the man you are supposed to be with." He looked sad. "You really stabbed me in the heart with all that crap."

Tears filled Maddie's eyes but she held them back. "I'm sorry. I love you David. I never meant to hurt you but I am...was scared."

A look of puzzlement came over David. "Scared of what? Me? What do you mean that I would hurt you?"

Maddie nodded. She was afraid to speak. She just stared at David.

"Honey, you know I would never hurt you. Don't you?"

Maddie nodded but then shook her head. "No how can I know that? You make me feel things; you make me do things that I never did. I feel out of control! And that scares me too."

"I feel out of control when I'm with you too."

"I just thought at the time that it was better for me, for us, if we forgot it ever happened. I figured that I couldn't get hurt that way. But being without you hurt me more. I couldn't forget that night no matter how hard I tried! How could I live with never feeling your arms around me again? There is that _enough_ now?"

"Maybe." David's lips curled into a slight smile. "But how do I know that you won't get scared again and call for a new pact?"

Maddie approached him slowly. "I can't promise you I won't get scared again but I will promise you that I will never want another pact that we never did what we did." Maddie smiled and swallowed her tears. She looked up at him hopefully. "Maybe if I do feel afraid again you can help me through it."

David nodded. "Sure baby but you have to tell me how you're feeling. And there is no need to be scared."

Maddie looked at him closely and spoke hesitantly; she wasn't use to sharing her intimate feelings; especially with David. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm on the edge of a steep cliff and I'm terrified I'll fall off…"

David looked at her sincerely. "So what if you fall. I'll be there to catch you. And that is a promise."

Maddie nodded smiling. "OK I trust you buster." She glared at him in pretend anger. "And don't you disappoint me fella!"

David smiled with his hand on his heart. "I swear."

"You better because I truly love you David."

A smile spread over David's face.

Maddie searched his eyes. He hadn't told her he returned her feelings.

"I love you too."

A similar smile lit up Maddie's face. "You do?"

"God Maddie I told you the other night that I loved you!"

"And you meant it?"

"Maddie I'm not the kind of man who says those three words lightly." He crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "And when I say them I mean them." His mouth moved to her ear. "I love you Maddie Hayes."

Maddie put her arms around David's waist as she pulled him closer. Her mouth whispered into his ear. "I love you too David Addison."

David's heart was flying on wings of joy. He finally looked at what Maddie had on and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. "Again the old raincoat and the sneaking sneakers?" David pulled off her raincoat to find a silk nightshirt underneath. "I love how sexy you look in anything you have on..or better yet off." His hands wandered slowly over Maddie's body. She sighed.

Maddie smiled into his eyes with blue eyes filled with love and hope. Her mouth found his; her tongue flew into his mouth easily. "I love you." She repeated as she kissed him with all the built up passion and love she had bottled up inside. David's head was swimming as he began to kiss her back with everything felt for the complicated blonde in his arms.

Suddenly Maddie pulled back; she looked at David with a frown creasing her brow. "How was your date?"

"Date?" David pulled her closer; she stepped back. He opened his eyes and saw two big blue marbles staring at him intently. "What are you saying?"

"Your dinner with that redhead?" Maddie hated the idea of David with anyone but her and she had to make it clear that he was hers now.

David laughed. "Honey, there was no date. I told her no."

Maddie's face lit up like Christmas lights. "You did?"

"I did. Don't you know that the only woman I want is standing right in front of me?" David pulled her back in his arms.

Maddie laughed too. "David." Maddie tentatively, hesitantly snaked her hand into David's sweats. He saw the blush that covered Maddie's neck. He wished that she wouldn't be embarrassed or shy with their lovemaking. She was a hot, passionate woman who should be reveling in her sexuality. David tilted her face up to his. "Don't be shy baby." He told her in a low sexy voice that caused her to shiver. "Honey we love each other whatever pleasure we give each other is nothing to be embarrassed about." David put his finger under her chin. "You got that?"

Maddie nodded. She knew that David loved her and that she loved him. He was right. She shouldn't be ashamed. David was now her lover and she wanted to show him how much she loved him. David covered her hand with his and slowly moved it to his erection. The blush deepened as she bravely began to stroke David's hard dick. She boldly pulled down his sweats and took his member in her hand. David pushed his dick against her. "This is all yours." David purred into her ear.

"It better be." Maddie told him.

David's eyes smoldered with heat as his hand snaked up between her legs landing on her throbbing loins. "And this is mine. We clear?"

"Crystal." Maddie gasped into his mouth. She felt brave. She felt free. He loved her. "I only want you. I need you David."

David looked down into her clear blue eyes. "Need me for what?"

"To be happy."

David was thrilled with her answer. He picked her up like she weighed no more than a feather and carried her over to his bed. Maddie was busy kissing his chest as he made the trip from the living room to bedroom. David placed her on the bed and slid next to her with a grin. "I always dreamed of you in my bed. And now here you are." David touched Maddie's face tenderly. "You are my dream girl baby."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Believe me Maddie. Trust me baby." David's tongue was trailing across her neck to that spot that drove her wild. "I'll never get enough of you. You're stuck with me."

Maddie felt a thrill go through her at David's words. "I love you David." She looked at David his eyes closed in ecstasy as he kissed her neck and face. Suddenly her desires took over and her worries and fears left her. David was hers; she wanted to please him as much as he pleased her. Slowly, she began to run her hands over his muscular body. She heard David's sharp intake of breath and that spurred her on. Her hands and mouth were all over him; it was as if she couldn't get enough. "Make love to me David. I want you inside of me."

David chuckled. "In due time baby. No hurry first I'm going to play with you until you're begging me to fuck you." David slowly peeled off Maddie's nightshirt; he slowly pulled off her sodden panties with his mouth; his lips kissing her sexy legs until she was almost delirious with passion. David's tongue trailed up and down Maddie's legs from her ankle to the top of her thighs then back down the other leg. Maddie was trying to push his head between her damp thighs but David kept up the delicious teasing until she began to beg for release. His magic tongue and fingers brought Maddie over the edge again and again until she begged to feel him inside of her.

David made love to Maddie slowly and expertly using all of his vast experience to bring her the most pleasure he possibly could. He brought her to multiple orgasms until they both collapsed together sated and happy.

David enveloped Maddie in his strong arms. He pushed her damp hair off her face and kissed her forehead with love. Maddie snuggled into his arms and licked the sweat off of David's muscular chest.

Maddie could never remember when she had ever been so happy to be in a man's arms. She was truly, madly, deeply in love with her green eyed partner and now that she knew that he felt the same way she embraced the uncontrollable passion he unleashed in her. The embarrassment and shame were no longer an issue now that she knew how much he cared for her and that he was hers and hers alone. She was already addicted to the mind blowing sex and the way her body craved his. Maddie sighed deeply.

David heard Maddie's sigh. "You ok babe?" He hoped it was a sigh of satisfaction. For a minute he held his breath until she looked up at him with a sensual smile on her lips.

"Better than ok mister." Maddie traced a line from his stomach down his treasure trail. "You are one hell of a lover David Addison."

A brilliant smile lit up David's face. "You too lady and believe me you ain't seen nothing yet."

"That a promise big boy?" Maddie whispered into his ear as her fingers reached the treasure between his legs. "And I do mean big." She teased as she fondled him.

"Yep let's make a pact?"

Maddie searched his eyes. "A pact?"

"To screw our brains out until the day we die."

Maddie felt light hearted so she couldn't resist a little harmless banter. "But that wouldn't take _you_ much time at all." She lifted her eyebrow. "Certainly not til the day you die anyway."

David was thrilled that Maddie was in such a light and flirty mood after their lovemaking. Thank God she seemed so comfortable with him and not at all embarrassed about their lovemaking. He raised a teasing eyebrow to match hers. "You have a pretty sassy mouth, Miss Hayes." David turned her around and pinned her to the mattress. "Maybe you need something big to shut that mouth up."

Maddie gasped in surprise as she felt his weight cover her body. "_**Addison!**_" Maddie cried in feigned outrage. She was surprised and pleased to find that David was once again ready for action. Maddie began to feel the lava running through her veins again; she spread her legs wider wanting him inside her again. She gasped as he moved over her slowly.

David saw the effect he was having on Maddie; he began to grind his hard dick around her throbbing loins; rubbing around her hotbox teasingly. He heard Maddie moaning as she spread her legs wider and pushed her hips up to meet his movements. "Ahh I've decided not to shut you up honey. I love the moans coming out of that feisty mouth and how you scream my name."

"David, David, David." Maddie cried out his name as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist; pushing her aching hotbox against the length of him. David caught his breath when he saw the 'fuck me already' invitation on her flushed face. "Like that?"

"_Exactly_ like that." He chuckled deep in his throat as he proceeded to make their new pact a reality.


End file.
